


Bound Unto the Pure

by minbins



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Consensual Unprotected Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Kihyun, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Yoo Kihyun, incubus changkyun, virgin kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: In which Changkyun accidentally breaks the #1 rule of being an incbus.





	Bound Unto the Pure

_————_ _c.k_ _————_

  


There was nothing quite like the rush of draining a soul. Changkyun didn’t think so, at least. It was worth every part of going through the motions, especially if the sex was good, but it wasn’t an orgasm he was chasing. That, if it happened, was simply an added bonus. His endgame was _their_ orgasm, as coming at the hands (or dick or, so he’s told, _incredibly_ tight ass) of an incubus results in the loss of one’s soul. 

He was good at his job. Most incubi were— being sinfully attractive came with the territory, so it was hardly difficult to find willingly corruptible prey. Changkyun wasn’t too picky, though he did have a weakness for the pretty ones, whatever their gender. He didn’t mind, but it was always that extra touch of pleasure to see beauty in ecstasy, even though he’d be cutting their lives short at the end of the night. 

Changkyun had just given the woman beneath him the best (and last) orgasm of her life, and so he waited as her eyes rolled back in what she must assume was exhaustion. _It wasn’t. She would never wake up._ Changkyun watched in delight, a pleasure that never grew old, as a shimmering light rose from the woman’s body. With a devilish grin — he was a demon, after all — Changkyun devoured her soul. 

  


_————_ _k.h_ _————_

  


Kihyun was twenty-two, and he decided that it was about time he got it over with. It was a bit embarrassing that, when people called his friendship group a bunch of virgins, he was the only one that the insult could actually stick to. He respected people who waited, of course, but Kihyun didn’t really see anything special about losing one’s virginity, personally. Fully aware that he _could_ , as he knew he was decently good looking, he just hadn’t ever gotten around to it. Truthfully, Kihyun hadn’t really seen the point. Given he masturbated just as much as any other guy his age, he still got off regularly, and finding someone to fuck was just so much _effort_ when the end result was the same either way. 

He’d said that to Hoseok the other day, and his best friend had hit him. _Apparently,_ it was far better. Kihyun was yet to be convinced. Were Hoseok not in a long-term, though unlabelled, ‘thing’ with Hyunwoo from the sports department, he said he’d let Kihyun fuck him one time just to prove him wrong. Kihyun probably would have taken him up on it, to be honest. The noises Hoseok made when Hyunwoo came over were enough to make even Kihyun consider getting some ass. 

Twenty-two wasn’t too embarrassing an age to lose it, Kihyun supposed. Hoseok had been almost nineteen, but he was a far more sexual person in general than Kihyun had ever bothered to be. Though Kihyun and Hoseok had both gotten into the same university, Kihyun had been a more focused student, spending most of his childhood buried in his books. At university, it had simply been more of the same. Hoseok picked things up faster than him, somehow, so hadn’t ever had to work _quite_ as hard. Kihyun had resented that as a child, but was long over it by now. 

Tonight was the night, Kihyun had decided. It was a Tuesday, and he didn’t have anything tomorrow except an 11am study group, so it was a reasonable sort of evening to go out. Most would pick a Friday, but Kihyun had an internship on the weekends. 

Hoseok called him soulless for planning out the loss of his virginity in such a straightforward, emotionless sort of way, but that was just how Kihyun worked. If he didn’t see something as a big deal, he wouldn’t treat it as such. Despite his complaints that Kihyun was weird as hell, Hoseok still helped him get dressed to go out, and was going to drag Hyunwoo out with him. That way, he could be there as Kihyun’s wingman and still get some dick himself by the end of the night. Hoseok’s words, not his. He’d promised that they’d go back to Hyunwoo’s, though, so that Kihyun could have their shared apartment to himself.

With all that Kihyun had had to put up with from those two, he thought it was only fair. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kihyun narrowed his eyes. Dressing like _this,_ in too-tight black skinny jeans and a shirt with see-through lace panels, really was not Kihyun’s usual style. Neither, for that matter, was the choker that Hoseok had needed to physically fight him to let him put around his neck. “Really?” he asked, doubtful. 

Hoseok nodded, visibly proud of his handiwork. “I would _so_ let you fuck me looking like that,” he enthused, looking Kihyun up and down, “and so will anyone you want at that club, I promise you.”

Kihyun fiddled uncomfortably with the sleeve of his shirt. He was happiest in baggy jeans, in graphic tees, in everything that fit the ‘nerd’ label everyone at their uni threw at him. One night, he reasoned with himself. One night and everything would go back to normal, and Kihyun would have ticked off ‘get his dick wet’ from his proverbial bucket list. It would be okay. “Alright, _fine_ , I’ll keep the outfit,” he gave in, and Hoseok whooped loudly until Kihyun swatted at his muscular arm. “Not if you act like that about it, though.”

“Shutting up now,” Hoseok backed down at once. It was never that easy: he must _really_ want to keep Kihyun dressed like this. “Shall we, milord,” he held open their apartment’s front door dramatically, “your carriage awaits.”

Their carriage, as Hoseok had so put it, turned out to be the driver’s seat of Hyunwoo’s car so that Hoseok could make out with his totally-not-boyfriend in the back. Hyunwoo had smiled in an awkward, apologetic sort of way when Hoseok had pulled him out of his seat, but hadn’t put up much of a fight. Kihyun couldn’t really blame him— he’d heard the noises that Hyunwoo made, too. Hoseok was clearly good at whatever it was he did to him behind closed doors. So long as Hoseok didn’t try and suck Hyunwoo off while Kihyun was in the car again (yes, _again)_ Kihyun didn’t mind putting up with the sound of them eating each other’s faces while he drove them all to the club.

Kihyun had been there before, though only briefly, called in several times as a sober escort to haul Hoseok back to their flat. It was different, being there with the intention of staying, at least for a while until… Well. Kihyun wouldn’t think about that just yet. Nonchalant though he may be about virginity as a social construct, it was daunting as a First Time Ever nonetheless. He’d be fine, though.

_He’d be fine._

He kept repeating it in his mind like a mantra while he walked inside. 

  


_————_ _c.k_ _————_

  


Changkyun’s eyes scanned the crowd lazily. He was in no great rush to feed, though he would need to tonight. The cravings were starting to itch at him, the first tendrils of _need_ starting to lick hotly at his skin, ever-present but not yet overbearing. Given his location, quite literally surrounded by a plethora of prey, Changkyun wasn’t worried about sating his thirst. Instead, he decided to indulge himself. Tonight, Changkyun decided, he would go for one of the pretty ones.

He didn’t know at the time, but this would be the demon’s undoing.

The woman the other night had been nice, but Changkyun wasn’t really in the mood for soft that night. He fancied something a little deeper, something a little more… _Ah_. He would do. Changkyun had spied a beautifully muscular man dancing with, _grinding on_ , another taller — equally muscular — man. They would do nicely. It had been a while since he’d had two.

Just as he was about to head towards them, someone tapped Changkyun on the shoulder. Despite himself, he jumped. He hadn’t been expecting it— he hadn’t even turned on his aura yet. Still, whoever it was seemed interested, which was a welcome change in scene, so Changkyun decided to humour them for a little while. He wouldn’t stay, just flirt a little, making sure they’d dream of him forever. Changkyun’s darkened heart was already set on the two-

_Who had he been set on, again?_

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man asked, all dark hair and delicately pronounced features. His cheekbones could cut glass, and Changkyun found himself subconsciously leaning closer. This man was so pretty that even _he_ was left entirely speechless. Such circumstances warranted a change in plans. It seemed a shame, really, to deprive the world permanently of such a vision. Just so that Changkyun could feast on both pleasure and what would undoubtedly be a _beautiful_ soul.

Changkyun, however, had never claimed to be selfless.

Smiling at the newcomer, Changkyun took the hand they offered him, delighting in how they shivered at his touch. The tides had been turned. Only one would die that night.

_————_ _k.h_ _————_

Kihyun had told himself that he’d have to take initiative tonight and somehow, shockingly, he had. As soon as he’d seen the man near the bar, some primitive part of his mind had honed in, screaming at Kihyun that if it was going to be anyone then it _had_ to be him. The stranger was just, well, _sin._ There was no other way to describe it. 

“I’m Kihyun,” he told the other man, willing his voice not to shake. He hadn’t thought he’d be so suddenly, all-consumingly, nervous. 

The stranger tilted their head, studying him, and an eyebrow piercing glinted in the low light. Kihyun hadn’t noticed that until now, eyes first drawn to the ring through his lower lip. Just as he had when they first touched, Kihyun shivered. Again, the other man smiled. “There’s power in a name, you know,” he said cryptically, waving over the bartender and procuring drinks for them both within seconds, somehow. “Some say relinquishing your name is the first step towards signing away your soul.”

He’d no idea what the guy was going on about, but anything sounded hot in that achingly deep timbre, so Kihyun listened on. He wondered how he’d sound when he moaned. The drink tasted nice, whatever it was, but he set it back down after a single sip. He needed to stay sober. “Maybe I’d like to,” he replied, staring challengingly at the man. The man stared back, his gaze undeniably hungry. Kihyun was pretty sure he would get eaten alive if he stayed with him that night. _He wanted to be._

Boldly, Kihyun tested the waters. He reached out and placed his hand on the other’s leg, almost moving it away when he said nothing. One of the man’s hands stopped him, though. Kept his in place. The man bit his lip, rolling the piercing between his teeth, and Kihyun was transfixed. “Your funeral,” the man told him, moving Kihyun’s hand higher so that it rested at the top of his thigh. “You can call me Changkyun.”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun tried the name on his tongue. It tasted like a warning. Kihyun should run, something was telling him, screaming in his mind. He banished the voice, tossing it aside. “Signing away your soul to _me_ so soon?”

Changkyun, _Changkyun_ — Kihyun repeated the name to himself so that he’d be sure to keep it in his mind. Changkyun laughed, a low sound that Kihyun felt in his own chest, somehow. Shaking through him. A tremor.

Kihyun felt himself lean closer.

“I’m not the one who needs to worry about that.”

Kihyun supposed that, no, Changkyun wasn’t. He could already feel every last bit of rationality slipping from his grasp. He leaned closer still, and Changkyun was _right there_ in front of him. Tilting his head slightly, Changkyun raised an eyebrow, waiting. The piercing glinted again, and he felt the other on his lips as he closed the gap. 

Kissing Changkyun was a beautiful, heady sort of rush. Kihyun marveled at how he yielded freely, letting Kihyun take control of the kiss entirely, pushing him back until he was pressed against the bar. Though Changkyun could destroy him, and Kihyun wasn’t sure _how_ he knew that but he _knew_ , he also clearly wanted to be led. That was good. Kihyun may be a virgin, but he knew he was a top. Arms slipped around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him closer, and Changkyun ground against him needily. Kihyun had _just_ slotted his thigh between Changkyun’s legs, was _just_ delighting in the hum of him moaning into Kihyun’s mouth, when someone loudly cleared their throat.

Oh, yeah. 

They were in public. Kihyun had somehow forgotten that, momentarily, but the bartender had not. They smiled apologetically (well, _Kihyun_ smiled apologetically and Changkyun stared the bartender down challengingly) and they were left alone once more. “You have a home, I assume?” Changkyun asked.

It took Kihyun a second to realise what he was really asking. He fought the urge to choke on air. “I do, yeah,” he replied, somehow carrying it off and making him seem like he knew what he was doing. “I have a car, too. Well, my friend’s, but he’s gonna get a cab back anyway.”

“Show me the way,” Changkyun told him, grabbing onto Kihyun’s hand. Looking down at them linked together, he noticed Changkyun’s nails were painted black, and he was wearing rings. They dug into the space between Kihyun’s fingers. He decided that he liked the feeling. Riding on the wave of confidence he was somehow managing to keep up despite his inexperience, Kihyun pressed Changkyun up against the front of Hyunwoo’s car when they reached it, kissing him senseless. The other man looked breathtaking like that, lips swollen and red, eyes wide and with a depth to them that Kihyun couldn’t fathom.

“You’re so pretty,” Kihyun breathed in a state of disbelief. How _he_ of all people had managed to keep Changkyun’s attention enough that he wanted to go home with him escaped Kihyun. He chose not to question it for too long, lest it slip away.

“Drive me home and do something about it, then,” Changkyun replied, that smirk back on his kiss-swollen lips and making Kihyun’s head spin, sober though he was. 

It was a miracle, really, that Kihyun managed both to not break any speed limits _or_ crash Hyunwoo’s car on their way back to his apartment. With Changkyun reaching between the seats, his hand inching higher and higher up Kihyun’s thigh. With Changkyun palming Kihyun over the too-tight jeans that were even more too-tight than before now. With Changkyun running a single finger over the prominent bulge there and saying he couldn’t wait to have Kihyun in his mouth. Yes, it was a miracle, indeed. 

Somehow, they survived the journey, Kihyun parking outside a little messier than he usually would, but still within the lines. Hyunwoo’s car would be fine. “Which floor?” Changkyun asked, grabbing Kihyun’s hand again once they were out of the vehicle. Something electric passed briefly between them and Changkyun sighed, as if gaining strength from the touch. 

“Fifth,” Kihyun said after a pause to remember what words were. 

“Come on then,” Changkyun urged, somehow just as eager for this as Kihyun was. He tugged him towards the elevator, letting out a surprised _oof_ as Kihyun crowded him against the wall after pressing the correct button to reach his floor. In the time it took to reach Floor Five, Kihyun had learned how pretty Changkyun sounded when he whined ( _very)_ and that he loved it when Kihyun kissed his neck.

They stumbled out of the elevator still half intertwined, Kihyun’s arm around Changkyun’s waist, and Kihyun led them down the hall to his flat. After a brief reprieve (read: Changkyun pinned against Kihyun’s front door because they couldn’t wait for him to turn the key) they made it inside at last. Somehow Kihyun’s shirt was already off by the time they fell onto his bed, though he didn’t remember either of them taking it off, but he didn’t pay much attention to that. He wasn’t used to other people removing his clothes, so he wasn’t entirely sure if it was normal that Changkyun ripped the skinny jeans off him when they were too hard to pull from his legs. Kihyun certainly wasn’t strong enough to do that, but maybe it was just a heat of the moment sort of thing. 

Suddenly, the realisation crashed onto him that, _fuck_ , he was almost completely naked. This was the first time he’d been so intentionally since the time him and Hoseok had jerked each other off a few times when they were eighteen, just so they could know how it felt. Hoseok had started dating someone a month later, so it hadn’t become a regular thing. Now, however, Kihyun was in only his boxers in front of someone he’d literally just met, someone so beautiful Kihyun wasn’t quite sure that he was real. This was a whole other level of unfamiliar.

“See something you like?” Changkyun asked, and somehow he had reached an equal state of undress to Kihyun’s own. Batting doe eyes, managing to look remarkably coy for someone who’d been so forward the whole night, Changkyun fell back deliberately onto Kihyun’s pillows. All spread out, he looked up at Kihyun, raising an eyebrow. _Waiting._ Fuck, he was pretty _all over_. It simply wasn’t fair, Kihyun decided, even as he reached out greedily to touch the newly freed expanse of skin on show, grasping his waist. Beneath Kihyun, he shivered, arching into his touch. There was another glint of metal, and saliva pooled in Kihyun’s mouth. Audibly, he gulped. Of course Changkyun had nipple piercings, of-fucking-course he did. It was fine.

_It was not fine._

Kihyun didn’t know where to touch him first, but gave in to the greatest of his many temptations. Leaning down, he closed his mouth around one of Changkyun’s nipples, rolling the bar piercing it through his teeth and tugging gently. Changkyun _keened_ , Kihyun actually having to hold onto his hip to keep him still as he moved onto the other, lavishing both with equal attention. Though new to all of this, Kihyun was doing well running on simple instinct, doing what he wanted and what he could tell Changkyun wanted, too.

Kissing down Changkyun’s chest, Kihyun stopped at the hem of his boxers, eyes flitting up to meet the other man’s. Wordlessly, he was checking that he was okay to continue. Looking oddly surprised that Kihyun had thought to ask, Changkyun nodded, lifting his hips so that Kihyun could tug the boxers down his hips, throwing them to the side. “You clean?” Kihyun checked, relieved when Changkyun nodded once more. He didn’t particularly fancy the taste of a condom— Hoseok had shoved one in his mouth once while he was asleep, and it was disgusting. At least it had been unused. Being Hoseok’s friend meant thanking the heavens for small mercies. “Me too.”

While, sure, Kihyun had touched another guy’s dick before, he’d never had one in any part of him, mouth included. A little bit of teenage mutual masturbation didn’t really prepare oneself for sucking dick, but Kihyun was determined not to showcase any inexperience. Forcing his racing mind to calm the fuck down, he thought back to the porn he’d watched, combining that visual with what he knew felt good on himself. Changkyun had a pretty cock, though Kihyun wouldn’t say that out loud in case doing so would be massively offensive. He wasn’t really sure of the etiquette, so to speak, when talking about someone else’s genitals. Kihyun also didn’t really like the thought of his own being called pretty, but Changkyun’s dick just _was_ , there was no other way to describe it. Not dauntingly big for someone inexperienced at giving head, it was flushed and shaved and curving ever-so-slightly upwards.

_Pretty._

Kihyun still didn’t say it, nonetheless. 

Realising that he was overthinking instead of actually doing anything, which pretty much summed up Kihyun’s sexual history, he leant in and lapped at the precome beading at the tip. Changkyun liked that, it seemed, gasping cutely and threading his fingers into Kihyun’s hair. He felt the metal of the rings and Changkyun’s nails both scratching at his scalp and groaned as Changkyun _tugged_. Apparently, Kihyun liked having his hair pulled. He’d never really thought about it until now, but by fuck did it feel good. Running on the confidence boost that the noises Changkyun was making gave him, Kihyun took more of him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue, relishing the feeling of Changkyun’s fingers tightening further still. Whining, Changkyun bucked a little into Kihyun’s mouth. He oddly liked that, actually. Changkyun wasn’t that big and Kihyun didn’t have much of a gag reflex and, to be honest, it felt good to have him fuck his mouth. 

_Huh._ Kihyun really was learning a lot about himself that night. Flicking his gaze up to Changkyun, he was blessed with the sight of him flushed red and panting, looking somewhat apologetic for what he’d just done. Kihyun didn’t want sorry, he wanted _more_ , and he met Changkyun’s gaze challengingly, gripping at his hips and urging him deeper. Changkyun’s jaw dropped at the implication as Kihyun remembered the (at the time, entirely unwelcome, but actually now coming in handy) tips Hoseok had given him, letting his jaw hang slack.

“You want me… you want me to?...” Changkyun questioned slowly, _disbelievingly_. He’d seemed shocked by most of Kihyun’s actions so far that night, albeit in a good way. Kihyun hadn’t heard him speak for a while, and he felt heat pool hotly in his stomach at how much deeper it had grown. It was raspy now, not just ridiculously low, and Kihyun involuntarily ground down against the mattress just from the sound of it. He nodded, well, as much as someone _could_ nod with a dick in their mouth, and Changkyun groaned. “Fuck, you’re so fucking unreal,” he gasped out, slowly starting to buck deliberately up into Kihyun’s mouth, watching his face to check he was staying okay with it. Once it was well established that Kihyun wanted it, Changkyun began to move steadily faster until he was full-on fucking his mouth. It felt overwhelming in the best kind of way, letting the other man use him like that. Yet, somehow, despite the position they were in, Kihyun could tell that he was still entirely in control. 

When Changkyun’s stomach tensed beneath his fingertips, Kihyun breathed in through his nose, preparing himself for the possibility that he was about to get jizz on his tongue. Though not expecting it to taste particularly pleasant, he was willing for it to happen. He was actually disappointed, in fact, when Changkyun pulled him away. Kihyun had gone from having never sucked anyone off before to wanting this man, this virtual stranger, to come in his mouth. _Go figure._ “Why-” Kihyun began to ask, his voice coming out hoarse, but Changkyun cut him off. 

“Not yet,” he told him, getting up and pushing Kihyun back onto his bed with surprising force. “Your turn.”

Oh. _His turn_. Well, fuck. Changkyun tugged his boxers off after checking as Kihyun had done, and he hissed as his dick was freed from the confines of the silk. Kihyun, as much as he’d been naturally picking stuff up as he went along, wasn’t prepared for this, wasn’t prepared for the sharp nip of teeth at his hipbone as Changkyun kissed along it. For pretty lips kissing the head of his cock, the lip-ring cool against his heated skin. For Changkyun swallowing him down in one fluid, practiced movement that made Kihyun cry out as if in pain. No, Kihyun had not been ready at _all_ , but he wouldn’t stop now for anything in the world. 

Holding himself there for so long it was like he didn’t even need to breathe, Changkyun’s nose brushed against Kihyun’s flat stomach. He looked up at him then, clearly smug about the way he was making Kihyun lose his mind, and swallowed around him. Kihyun, moaning loud enough that he was likely to end up with a noise complaint, could hardly blame him for being smug. He’d been proud of himself for taking Changkyun with minimal gagging, but Changkyun was deepthroating him like he was made for it despite Kihyun being considerably larger in size. It seemed crude to say, so he wouldn’t out loud, but Changkyun was a _vision_ wrapped around Kihyun’s cock. Changkyun made him think a lot of things that he would never usually say.

Kihyun was glad that it was him. As little weight as he gave the concept of ‘virginity’, he was happy it was with someone this good that he lost it, nonetheless. 

Changkyun pulled back, mouthing around the head of Kihyun’s dick and sighing happily as precome smeared over his lips. Pointedly, he made direct eye contact with Kihyun as he licked it off before dipping his tongue into the slit to catch the last bit beading there. Kihyun couldn’t properly describe it if he tried, but there was _something_ about Changkyun that was growing more vibrant the further they went together. Closing his lips fully around the tip once more, Changkyun returned to pleasuring Kihyun without abandon, alternating between bobbing his head and deepthroating him. He could feel the coil in his gut building from a simmer to red hot and toomuchtoomuch _toomuch_ and-

It stopped. The other man pulled away before Kihyun could come, and although that was probably for the best it didn’t stop it hurting. Entirely unlike himself, Kihyun felt himself _pouting_ , with absolutely no control over doing so. Changkyun chuckled wryly at the sight, brushing Kihyun’s hair out of his eyes from where sweat had plastered it to his forehead. “Not yet, Kihyun,” Changkyun told him again, a strange look on his face that Kihyun couldn’t quite figure out. “You deserve more than that.”

_If Kihyun didn’t know better, he’d call it regret._

“What now, then?” Kihyun asked. He tried to sound like he knew what he was doing, and seemingly succeeded. Changkyun shook his head as if to clear it of unwanted thoughts and returned his full attention to Kihyun.

“Wanna fuck me, sweetheart?” Changkyun asked him, pairing the question with a slight tilt of his head that somehow ruined Kihyun just as much as the words. Numbly, he nodded. His head seemed like it was moving at half speed, like the feeling of walking in water. _Your funeral_ , Changkyun had told him earlier. The words stuck in Kihyun’s mind. Somewhere, a deep and unregistered part in Kihyun’s mind, it had clicked as reality, yet he brushed it away. Right now, he was willing to die.

Eagerly, the other man climbed up onto Kihyun’s lap, but he stopped him as soon as he realised that Changkyun was lining him up already. “What are you doing?” Kihyun asked, aghast. “You can’t just sit on my dick without lube, Changkyun.”

Changkyun jolted at the sound of his own name, as if he’d forgotten that Kihyun knew it. “I really can,” he protested as Kihyun moved him off his lap, moving to grab the half-empty bottle of lube from his bedside table. “You don’t need to, really — don’t you wanna do me already?”

“Of course,” Kihyun replied too fast, feeling himself blush at his own eagerness, “I don’t want to hurt you, though.” There it was again. That strange look in Changkyun’s eyes, like he couldn’t understand why Kihyun was treating him like this. Kihyun couldn’t comprehend why anyone would treat Changkyun any other way. “What?” Kihyun asked.

“You’re just,” Changkyun paused to let out a low hiss as Kihyun pressed the first lube-coated finger against his rim. He welcomed the intrusion with little difficulty, but Kihyun moved the digit testingly a few times before squirting more lube onto his fingers and adding a second. Fingering came naturally to him both from more of Hoseok’s lectures and the few times Kihyun had felt like doing it to himself. Changkyun whined, seemingly unable to stop the sound from spilling past his lips. Kihyun doubted that, unless he were to let him know, Changkyun would even be able to tell that he was a virgin at all. When he spoke again, it was even breathier, deeper still. “Different.”

Kihyun hoped he was different in a good way.

Changkyun must have prepped before going to the club, because he was easy to work open. Kihyun would rather be careful, however, than injure the beautiful man. He’d grabbed a condom from the drawer at the same time he retrieved the lube, and he reached for it once he’d finally deemed Changkyun sufficiently stretched, wiping his hand on his sheets. The man beneath him batted the sachet away. “Both clean, aren’t we?” he pointed out, and oh _God_ how was Changkyun real?

This time, when Changkyun moved to straddle Kihyun’s lap, he let him. Holding onto Kihyun’s dick, he positioned himself so that the head was pressed against his stretched hole, but then he _waited_. Kihyun was tense with anticipation, knowing that any second now he’d finally be inside Changkyun like he’d wanted to be from the moment he saw him. Steadying himself with one hand on Kihyun’s chest, Changkyun reached up higher to thumb over his pulsepoint. Kihyun could feel his heart racing, knew Changkyun could too. There was a moment of simple intensity as they met each other’s eyes. 

A second passed, and then another. It felt like time had come to a halt while simultaneously rushing past them both. Kihyun was no expert but he was pretty sure one night stands weren’t usually meant to feel like this, like a sliver of eternity. Changkyun kissed him, Kihyun leaning into him for the brief moment it lasted. “You sure?” Changkyun asked him. “Sure you want to give yourself to me?”

Weird wording, Kihyun thought, but he nodded. “I’m all yours.”

_Changkyun sank down onto him, and the sliver of eternity became forever._

So, maybe Hoseok had been right. This, _this_ , and getting himself off were incomparable, in entirely different leagues. Changkyun felt like heaven, and Kihyun realised he’d said that out loud when the other man laughed, looping his arms around Kihyun’s neck and kissing him as he ground down onto his lap. Kihyun moaned into Changkyun’s mouth, the sound beautifully broken, and he leant back, drinking in the sight of Kihyun beneath him. Changkyun really looked brighter than before, and it wasn’t just the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. “Oh, Kihyun,” he mused, tracing Kihyun’s lower lip with the point of one finger. Kihyun took the digit into his mouth, sucking on it as his hips canted upwards and Changkyun gasped above him. “If only you knew.”

Changkyun guided Kihyun’s shaking hands to grip at his waist, moving then to brace himself on Kihyun’s shoulders. Together, they fucked Changkyun down onto him. Again and again and _again_. Kihyun helped to lift Changkyun up while he pushed himself back down, bouncing in Kihyun’s lap repeatedly, letting out little whines and gasping moans in that sinfully deep voice of his. It was too much and it was everything, a fatal combination that Kihyun doubted his ability to survive. 

“So good, _ah_!” Kihyun groaned, barely able to speak at the feeling of Changkyun sinking down onto him over and over, all his blood rushing to his dick and leaving little spare for his brain. Changkyun’s nails were digging harshly into his shoulders, but Kihyun liked the pain, liked knowing he’d have a pretty pattern of bruises to remember Changkyun by for a while. He was allowing himself this one singular night to focus on pleasure instead of his studies, so he might as well keep a reminder of it for a few days. “God, it’s like you were made for this,” Kihyun groaned, the sound of Changkyun’s ass slapping against his thighs burned forever into his mind. His thighs would probably sport bruises too, now he thought about it. Kihyun was glad of that.

Changkyun smiled, laugh catching in his throat as it broke into a moan half-way through. “God has nothing to do with it, sweetheart,” he replied, kissing Kihyun’s neck as he slowed the pace momentarily. It was like he knew that Kihyun was getting closer and he was deliberately drawing it out. He bit down over his pulsepoint, and Kihyun knew he’d be getting a whole world of teasing from Hoseok for the mark that would leave. He could deal with it, though, if it felt like this. Like heaven and hell at the same time. Kihyun thumbed at one of Changkyun’s nipple piercings, smiling as he whimpered needily in response.

From what he’d seen so far Kihyun could sense that, for some strange reason, Changkyun wasn’t used to people focusing on him. And while, sure, fucking up into the tight heat above him until he came sounded nothing short of incredible, Kihyun kind of wanted to see what Changkyun would look like under him. _So he found out._ Flipping them over, Kihyun winced at the unwelcome feeling of slipping out from Changkyun, but pushed back in easily moments later. It was worth it to watch Changkyun’s pretty face contort with pleasure at the new angle, legs wrapping vice-like around Kihyun’s hips as he started fucking him once more. 

“Fuck, _Kihyun,”_ Changkyun moaned, his whole frame shaking as he was driven into the mattress, “fuck, _please_!” Kihyun wasn’t entirely sure what Changkyun was asking for. Neither, he suspected, was Changkyun. Kihyun settled for giving him everything he was able, and hoped that would be enough. 

_From the way Changkyun moaned beneath him, Kihyun figured it was for now._

Despite Kihyun working him open beforehand, Changkyun was still _tight_ in a way that was entirely overwhelming to experience. Every time he grew closer to the edge, Changkyun would reach up as if he knew, cupping his face, and somehow the overstimulation would be dulled slightly enough that he stayed together. Even with Changkyun’s knack for soothing him like that, Kihyun knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Luckily, he could tell that Changkyun wouldn’t either, from the looks of things. His stomach was smeared all over with precome, his pretty cock leaking as it bounced a little with every snap of Kihyun’s hips. He kept on letting out small choked _ah_ sounds as Kihyun went even harder on him on purpose, determined to get Changkyun off before he came himself. 

“So beautiful,” Kihyun revered, reaching between them and wrapping his slim fingers around Changkyun, jerking him off with quick strokes. He could feel the other man twitching in his hand, and watched in awe at the sight of him biting his reddened lower lip, the ring glinting with a shimmer of saliva. Changkyun was tearing up, even, spurring Kihyun to fuck him the hardest he had yet that night. His headboard thumped loudly against the wall, and Kihyun realised belatedly that it had been doing so for a while. He’d just been too focused on the sounds Changkyun was making to pay it any notice. A tear streaked down Changkyun’s cheek, leaving a shimmering trail in its wake. Kihyun kissed it away. Somehow, it tasted sweet.

Tensing, becoming even tighter around Kihyun to the point it almost grew painful, Changkyun spilled all over Kihyun’s hand with a choked moan, eyes rolling back. When Kihyun lifted his hand to his lips, somehow that tasted sweet as well. He sucked Changkyun’s release from his fingertips and swallowed it down. Changkyun’s breath hitched at the sight. 

When Changkyun moved back to sitting on Kihyun’s lap, riding him fast towards his own orgasm, he finally placed the emotion. It was stronger now, more obvious than before. Kihyun still didn’t understand it.

_Guilt._

Why was Changkyun guilty?

“I’ll remember this,” Changkyun promised, kissing Kihyun like he was trying to tell him something deeper, pulling apart only when Kihyun gasped for air. He felt the cord in his stomach pull taut, but Changkyun didn’t slow down, fucking himself down onto Kihyun until he was sent crashing over the edge. Kihyun’s hips stuttered as his orgasm tore through him, more intense than he’d ever known before. “I’m sorry,” Changkyun murmured, and he kissed him again, the softest he had yet. Chaste. Innocent. Everything Changkyun was not.

Changkyun’s eyes caught the light, and Kihyun could swear they had just flashed red.

_‘Sorry for what?_ ’ Kihyun wanted to ask, but he could feel his mind slipping. Somewhat embarrassingly, his orgasm had apparently been enough to knock him out. Deep inside of him, something _pulled,_ trying to tug itself free. It pulled once, twice, and then grew still. His soul wanted to escape, but something was protecting it, even as he lost consciousness and slumped down against his pillows. _Something else_ pulled at Kihyun’s soul, latching on instead of trying to sever it from his body, and that _something else_ reached out for Changkyun too. 

A bond, though neither yet knew of it. 

The incubus waited patiently for his meal, not knowing he’d broken the number one rule that all of his kind knew all too well.

  


————————————— 

  


_Never lay with a virgin soul, lest ye be bound unto the pure._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> twt: @minbiins
> 
> cc: curiouscat.me/minbinnie


End file.
